


Chances

by TheAngryWeasel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryWeasel/pseuds/TheAngryWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan asks John to a school dance. Not sure how this will progress, but so far it's just fluff of the two of them enjoying themselves at the dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see many EriJohn things that aren't smut, so here we go! Hope you enjoy.

Eridan was nervous as all hell. He knew that he'd likely be turned down and maybe made fun of, but he had at least try. After all, he had waited until the last possible day to do this.

Though there had been efforts, the separation in society between humans and trolls was still evident. That was another barrier in Eridan's  way, but he was pretty sure that that particular problem wouldn't be too big. He just hoped that this time around, things would actually work out in his favor for once. As such, he took a deep breath, gathering his courage. After a moment, he was as ready as he could be, so he turned the corner and walked straight into who he was looking for.

"Oh, sorry Eridan! I guess I need to watch where I'm going." Laughed the oh-so-blue eyed boy, whose buck teeth were just as obvious as ever. Shit, that laugh... It was perfect.

"Don't wworry about it, John." He brushed it off the best he could, "But I actually did wwant to talk to you about something." He fidgeted, resisting the urge to chew on his scarf like usual. He would be fine if he said no, but what if John was weirded out by it? He was one of the only real friends he had anymore. Meanwhile, the raven haired human in front of him perked up curiously.

"Okay, what about?" Shit, now he had to say it. Okay Ampora, you can do this. Just say it.

"John... I wwas wwonderin if you might... If you might maybe wwanna sorta go to the dance wwith me y'knoww if you wwant to."

Nailed it.

John blinked and looked very surprised, and Eridan braced himself for the inevitable rejection that would no doubt follow.

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun!" He was grinning up at the finned boy, who was now in shock. Was he.... Blushing? Oh my god, he was.

"Really? You aren't just pullin' my leg or any thin'?" The human was still grinning.

"Really. I was starting to think I'd have to go alone!" He laughed, and Eridan deflated a little; was this just a way to not go alone? Maybe he didn't really care about him all that much after all.

"... Are you sure? I mean I wwouldn't wwant you gettin' teased or nothin for goin wwith a troll..." He said uneasily, trying to determine what his feelings towards him were.

"I don't care about them, they're a bunch of assholes anyways. Now," he said with a little smirk. "Do I have to get there by myself, or are you going to drive me?" Thank god Cro was letting him borrow his car.

"Oh, I'll be drivvin' don't wworry. Wwhere and wwhen should I pick you up?" John giggled and he could swear he saw his eyes twinkle. The shorter male produced a pen, pulling his hand over and writing his address on his hand, with the time. Holy shit, this was actually happening. Of course, the bell rang for class and both of them scrambled to their classes. Eridan had no hope of focusing, though. All his thoughts were of John and nothing else. Would he get to kiss him? He sure hoped so. He wanted at least one proper dance together, so he had a chance to really sweep him off his feet.He'd be polite and gentlemanly, and he was glad that he'd already picked out his clothes for the night, otherwise he'd stressing about it way too much. It'd taken him ages but he'd finally decided on a black button down, violet vest with a blue tie, and black dress pants. Along with his usual cape, of course. He'd also used his white science to grow two roses, their petals alternating violet and bright blue. One would be tucked into his lapel, and the other was to give to John. Eridan was doing everything he could to make this perfect, because he didn't want to lose John. He was one of his only close friends, and he meant a lot to the sea dwelling troll. John had managed to pull him from the horrible place he had been, so now he could finally be happy again. He wanted to thank him, but he didn't know how to. He'd have to find a way.

Over the course of the day, neither of the two got the chance to see the other, much to their frustration. So they each went home, and got ready; he hadn't been kidding about asking last minute. When the time came, he got in his brother's car and drove to the address that John had written on his hand, ringing the doorbell with a pounding heart.

To his surprise, his father answered, and Eridan had to switch which hand was holding John's rose behind his back so he could shake the man's hand. Not before Eridan bowed, however.

"Good evening. I take it that you're the lad that John has told me so much about?" John talked about him at home?

"I'm greatly flattered if that's the case, because your son is quite honestly the most wwonderful person I'vve evver met." It was true, too. Mr. Egbert gave a hearty chuckle and clapped him on the shoulder, and he took that as a sign that he'd passed whatever test he had. Good.

"John, come here, your friend is here." There was a squeak.

"Eridan is here?! I'll be there in like, two seconds!" Aw, he was so cute, all flustered. A few seconds later he could hear John's footsteps and wow. He looked... Wow. Luckily he snapped out of his little trance before his father stepped aside so John could see him. When he did, Eridan bowed in the most extravagant way possible, flourishing the rose and offering to him.

"I knoww it's no comparison to you, but it's as close as I could get." John's face was bright red, shocked but clearly very happy.

"Eridan, I... Oh my god." He covered his face for a moment, but took the flower, pinning it to his own lapel. Eridan offered his arm.

"Shall wwe be goin'?" John's face only brightened, but he nodded and put his arm in the other's. They strode out the door, and being the chivalrous one, Eridan made sure to open and shut John's door for him. Besides, it was way too cute when he blushed. Once they were off, Eridan started a conversation; he didn't want any awkward silences.

"You look vvery nice, John, evven more than usual." He glanced over at him; he really did, with his silk blue dress shirt and pinstriped navy blue vest and pants.

"So do you! I mean, you look really great everyday, but now you look even better, and I...” He trailed off, still blushing fiercely. Eridan blushed as well, smiling as he stopped at a stoplight and turned to John, taking his hand and kissing the back of it.

“You alwways look so much better though; I could nevver hope to compare.” The light turned green, and his eyes were back on the road, pressing down on the gas pedal gently. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell John was hiding his face and he smiled, happy that he could be like this with him finally. He'd been so scared of screwing things up with John that he'd held off telling him for quite some now, and to be able to tell him all of this was a relief and a blessing.

Before they had the chance to start another conversation, they were pulling into the parking lot and Eridan was already out of the car opening John's door for him, helping him out and then closing the door behind him. He then offered him his arm, smiling at him.

"Shall wwe?" John smiled right back and looped his arm through his date's.

"I believe we shall." As such, they walked in and Eridan handed the person in the booth his tickets for John and himself, surprised that upon further inspection, said person was an acquaintance of his, Nepeta.

"Oh, hey Nep. You here wwith anyone?" She nodded.

"Aradia and I are here togethpurr." The olive blooded troll turned her gaze to John. "And just who is this cute human you're with?"

"I'm John, and I think Karkat's mentioned you. You're Nepeta, right?" Her eyes widened.

"You're the John human he's been raving about?" Said human blinked in surprise.

"I guess so? I don't think he knows any other Johns..." That's right, he'd almost forgotten; Karkat had a huge black crush on John.

"Well, it's nice to finally met mew! But I'm afurraid I'll have to talk to you later; there are other people in line!" She ushered them off, and they enter through the beaded curtains.

The lights were dimmed and there was a disco ball and colored lights around the perimeter of the room. There was music thumping through big speakers, and a group of people dancing in the middle of the floor.

People were still arriving, so there weren't too many people yet, and as such they headed to the punch bowl to get a drink and people watch for a while. It was John's suggestion, and anything John was interested in Eridan was happy to partake in. And as it turned out, he enjoyed it a lot. They laughed about all the silly little observations they made and all the dumb theories they came up with. He'd never realized he could have so much fun doing something as ridiculous and silly as this, but now here was, laughing with John.

Soon the room was filled with people, and jazzy sort of song came on, and he was surprised to look over to see John bobbing his head to the music and humming along. Getting an idea, he stood and offered the blue eyed human his hand.

"Wwould it be alright if I asked you to dance?" Even in the dimmed lighting, he could see a blush on John's cheeks as he nodded and took his hand. Smiling, the violet blood led him to the outskirts of the crowd of dancers.

He started to lead John, hoping he knew how to follow. Much to his surprise, he did, very well even. So he stepped it up a notch, and soon enough they were dancing like they'd been doing it together for years. Eridan spun and dipped his date, not noticing that they'd made their way into the middle of the floor. All they cared about was each other, and all too soon the music came to a stop with John spun into Eridan's arms, both panting lightly.

As they made their way off the floor to return to their place near the punch bowl, hand in hand, they were approached by none other than Feferi and Sollux.

"Wow, you two looked great out there!" Feferi exclaimed, and John shrugged.

"Eridan was doing all the work, all I did was follow his lead.”

“Whale still, you both were wonderfin.” She smiled. “Also, I was wondering; could I talk to you, Johnafin?” The human blinked.

“Oh, uh, sure I guess.” Reluctantly he let go of Eridan’s hand and followed her outside where it was quieter.

 

 


	2. Pondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi has something to say to John, and our two lovebirds get interrupted yet again.

“So. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Eridan, actually.”

“Oh. Alright then.” Why he was surprised, he didn’t know.

“I wanted to make sure you know that he really cares for you, John. I mean, I had to drag him onto the dancefloor if I wanted to dance with him, and he had a flush crush on me!”

“... Really? He actually asked me to dance.” This was interesting, for sure. Feferi’s eyes widened.

“Well then. He’s really serious about you, John, and you shouldn’t lead him on if you don’t feel the same way.” John was quick to respond this time.

“Of course I do! I wouldn’t have accepted if I didn’t like him. I really, really like him, and I... I hope that we can be a thing, after this.” She nodded.

“Good.” She starts to walk back, but stops. “One more thing. I’ve never seen him smile so much before. Thank you for that.” And then she went back inside, leaving John outside blushing. Now that he thought about it, Eridan did almost never smile, until recently. Huh. And tonight he’d done almost nothing but smile. He smiled to himself and walked back in to see Eridan glaring at Sollux as he walked away with his ex-moirail. He snuck up on him and hugged him from behind, squeezing tight. Feeling him tense up, he speaks to reassure him.

"Don't worry, it's just me." He relaxed and turned around in John's arms so he could wrap his own arms around the smaller male.

"Eridan?" The ravenette looked up at his violet eyed date, who looked back down at him.

"Yeah John?" John could feel the troll's arms tighten slightly.

"I... I'm just really glad that I get to be here with you like this.  It just. Makes me really happy I guess." It looked like it was Eridan's turn to blush. And not to mention the fact that his ear fins were fluttering, much to John's delight.

"Oh. Wwell, I wwould havve to agree wwith you, I'vve vvery much enjoyed this too." There was a cute little bashful smile on Eridan's face that John most definitely wanted to see more of.

He'd been about to lean up to kiss him when someone slung an arm around his shoulders, 'accidentally' pulling him from Eridan's grasp, and John knew there was only one person who would dare.

"Dave!" He glared at his friend, "that was really rude, I oughta punch you."

"Pfft, that's like my job, man.  I have to ruin all nice moments, its in my job description. I have to." John sighed.

"Don't you have a date to bother or something?" He really just wanted to get rid of Dave for the moment; there was a slow, sweet song playing and he wanted to ask Eridan to dance.

"Wow Egbert, I'm hurt. At least I'm not here for you, otherwise I would probably cry." That confused john quite a bit.

"You mean to say you're here to talk to me?" Eridan cut in, looking a little confused as well. "Wwhy?" Dave guestured for him follow.

"Walk with me, Ampora." The boy glanced at his date, not fancying being separated again so soon. But he followed, leaving John alone at the punch bowl. While he waited, he sipped at his cup and snacked on the food provided, leaning against the wall and watching the dance go on. He just about spilled his drink when he was tapped on the shoulder by Vriska.

"Hey John. Word is that you're here with prince fishdick. That true?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Why does everyone suddenly know and find the need to talk to us about it?" He huffed.

"Well, he's kind of fucked up a lot of shit, for one. Eridan isn't one to be messed around with." She warns.

"Maybe he did, but he's changed since then. He's sorry about all of that, and he wants desperately to say so, but..." John sighs. "Every time he tries, it doesn't work. But he has me now, at least. He may be clingy, and he's a handful sometimes, but it's all more than worth it when I get to see him smile like he has tonight." He smiled at the thought, and Vriska paused a moment.

"... You're really serious about him, aren't you?" The human gave a nod.

"I am. Eridan is honestly one of the most important people in my life right now."

"I am?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two just can't get a moment, can they?


	3. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Eridan swallowed uncomfortably as he followed Dave, waiting for him to say something.

"So." He started, "As you probably guessed, Feferi was probably talking to John about the same thing I'll be talking to you about." The seadweller nodded, and Dave continued.

"John is really serious about you. Like seriously, you should hear him when talks about you, jesus christ." He blushed; did he really do that? Wow. "That being said, if you aren't serious about John, tell him now. I won't let you break my best friend's heart so easily."

"Oh fuck, I wwould nevver evven dream of hurtin' John, not evver. I'm vvery serious about John, I'll havve you knoww, and I plan to make him the happiest that I am capable of." Which was hopefully as much or even more happy than the little human made him. They were getting close to where John and Vriska were talking, and Dave spoke up one more time.

"Good. But know this: if you ever hurt John at all, in any way and I find out about it, I will not hesitate to do the same and so much worse to you." And then he was gone. The finned boy sighed and walked towards his date, but paused as heard what was saying.

"-time he tries, it doesn't work. But he has me now, at least. He may be clingy, and he's a handful sometimes, but it's all more than worth it when I get to see him smile like he has tonight."

"... You're really serious about him, aren't you?"

"I am. Eridan is honestly one of the most important people in my life right now."

"I am?" He was in shock. Did John actually care that much about him smiling, about his happiness? John turned to him, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. You are." Neither of them noticed, but Vriska sighed and walked away at this point.

"I... god dammit, John." He stepped forward, wrapping his arms tight around him. "Thank you." He murmured, not wanting to let go. He could feel the human hug him back just as tight, and he was grateful for that. He always seemed to know just what to do make him feel good, didn't he? He was so damn lucky, he couldn't believe it.

Eventually he broke away, smiling shyly at him. It was weird, smiling so much, but John had said that he liked it when he smiled. So it couldn't hurt to, he supposed.

The song that was playing came to an end, and John sighed, to which Eridan gave him a confused look.

"Wwhat's the matter?" John pouted, looking up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"I was going to ask you to dance..." He muttered, still pouting. And dear lord, was it ever cute.

"That's okay, wwe've got all night, remember?" He reminded, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Yeah, I know. You wanna go outside instead?" He grinned, a mischevious glint in his eye that he'd come to know meant he was planning something. The fishboy figured it was probably something good in this case and not a prank, so he nodded.

"Sure, sounds good to me." His date giggled, practically dragging him outside. Not that he had any sort of problem with that. They slowed down once they were outside, enjoying the warm evening air as the sun started to set. Soon enough they found themselves in a deserted corner of the old parking lot, John was pulling out his phone.

"Wwhat're you doin'...?" Eridan inquired, trying to see what he was doing.

"No peaking, you'll find out in a minute." He winked and stuck his tongue out at him. He returned the latter gesture, though John was too busy searching for something to notice much. After a moment, he muttered a little 'aha!' And clicked on something. A few seconds later, gentle music came streaming out of the device, and John was offering his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Oh god. Eridan could feel himself blushing bright violet as he placed his hand in John's. The two started to dance, the music from the human's phone more than enough for them. They danced in silence for while, just enjoying the moment and each other's presence. As the music slowly came to an end, Eridan opened his mouth to ask if he had other songs they could dance to, but he never had the chance.

Hold on. John was kissing him. Holy-- okay, calm down, Ampora. He let his eyes close, sliding his arms around his waist. After a few wonderful little seconds, John pulled back, blushing brightly and hiding his face in his boyfriend’s chest. Eridan was blushing just as much, resting his chin on John’s head.

They stayed that way for a while, holding each other and blushing. Eventually Eridan kissed John’s forehead, smiling at him  as he looked up at him.

“You wwanna head back inside, or stay out here a wwhile longer?”

“We should probably head inside, Dave’s gonna think you kidnapped me or something.” The shorter of the two giggled, stepping back and taking his hand. The sea dweller led him back inside, sighing happily at his great luck at finding such a wonderful guy.

  
He just hoped that his luck would continue.


End file.
